


The Man in the Santa Suit

by Aragarna



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: But also serious, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: When their new number turns out to be working at a mall on Christmas time, John is condemned to play Santa for the day. Things don't really go as planned.





	The Man in the Santa Suit

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on [what turns out to be a fake piece of news](https://minnesota.cbslocal.com/2016/12/30/fake-santa-story/), but it still made me think of John so much, I had to write it. Thank you so much to the awesome MulaSaWala for the last minute beta and the adorable cover art!! <3

“Welcome Mr. Reese,” Harold greeted his friend as he taped a mug shot to the brand new glass board he had installed in their subway hideout.

“Good morning, Finch,” John said happily, putting a box of fresh donuts on the table, next to Harold’s computer.

John grabbed a pastry, walked to the board to see who was their new number, and handed Harold a cup of tea.

Harold smiled at the welcome morning beverage and took a sip. “Meet Jason Quirke, professional photographer. He mostly does weddings and mall events,” he said, handing John a flyer. “Here is where he’ll be today. I thought you could be his partner for the day.”

John looked at the flyer and made a face. “I’ll get Fusco,” he countered. “He’ll be perfect.”

“I’m afraid Detective Fusco is otherwise occupied running errands for HR.”

John grumbled, but he wouldn’t admit defeat so quickly.

“Shaw, then?”

Harold turned to face John and shot him an amused looked. “Come on, Mr. Reese. You know they’re expecting a man. Is it really that bad?”

John grinned. “No, you’re absolutely right. _You_ could do it, Finch. After all, it mainly requires sitting on a chair and smile, with the occasional hand wave.”

“I’d be more useful here, digging additional information. And in case something does happen at the mall, you’d definitely be more fitted to react to an unknown threat.”

John sighed. “Fine, but you’ll owe me one.”

 

* * *

 

A five year-old boy on one knee, John readjusted his fake beard for the picture. He blinked as, for the twentieth time, Quirke’s flash blinded him.

“Looking slick, Santa,” Fusco’s mocking voice said through the ear piece.

John made a quick swap of the mall alley and found the detective close to the main entrance, a large satisfied smile plastered all over his face as he snapped a picture of John.

“If I ever find this picture at the precinct, Lionel, I’ll kill you with my bare hands. What are you even doing here?”

“Glasses mentioned the case you were working on. I had to see it for myself. I can’t believe he managed to put you in a Santa suit.”

John rolled his eyes and decided to refocus his attention toward the kids and the photographer. He hadn’t found any obvious threat yet. The mall was quite busy, a week before Christmas, but unless someone was planning to throw a big wrapped gift at their number’s head, no one seemed suspicious. Sadly, it meant John had to keep his cover a little longer. He looked at the long line of kids still eagerly waiting for a chance to talk to Santa Claus and sighed. That was gonna be a long day…

The kid slid from his knee and a blonde girl with sticky fingers held her hands out for Santa to take her on his lap. John bit his lip and grabbed the young girl cautiously and tried not to roll his eyes as she put her dirty hands on his red suit. At least it wasn’t one of his own suits. He sure wasn’t planning on keeping that one anyway. Now he had a good excuse to burn it as soon as this “Meet Santa Claus” event ended.

“Hello, young lady,” John said friendly enough – he hoped. “What’s your name?”

“Patricia.”

“Have you been a good girl, Patricia?”

The young girl nodded vigorously and smiled brightly at John.

“And what did you ask for Christmas?”

“A talking dog. A Princess Elsa doll. The DVD of Coco...”

Nodding diligently, John had stopped listening. He had noticed a young girl. About six or seven, looking frail under her big hand-knitted hat, she kept getting passed by the other kids who were so eager to talk to Santa. Obviously shy, She seemed too afraid to come talk to him, and yet, she couldn’t take her eyes off of him.

John winked at her, but she quickly looked away, blushing. She glanced quickly to the right, where all the parents were patiently waiting. Most of them were filming or taking pictures of their kids about to meet Santa. It was a good thing John’s face was concealed behind a big – scratchy – fake beard. Other parents, not unlike John, seemed bored to death. At least they were allowed to kill time playing games on their phones – while keeping half an eye on their kids in the line. One man, though, caught John’s attention. A strong frown over his face, he was getting very impatient, gesturing at the young girl to get in line and take her turn.

John leaned forward and help a hand out, encouraging the little girl to come forward. Gathering all her courage, she finally walked to him. John gently helped her sit on his lap.

“It’s okay, kiddo, you’re doing great,” he said softly to reassure her. “What’s your name?”

“Gina,” she murmured, looking at her feet.

“Have you been a good kid, Gina?”

She remained quiet, balancing her feet back and forth and nervously tugging at the bottom of her shirt. She Finally she raised her large brown eyes toward him.

“Santa, do you also make wishes come true?”

“Well, I normally bring gifts, but I can ask my good friend the genie to help me grant you a wish. What did you have in mind?”

“I wish my stepdad would leave me alone.”

John felt his heart grow cold. “What do you mean, sweetheart?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

“I don’t like when he comes into my room at night, when my mom is sleeping.”

John clenched his teeth very hard and looked at the impatient man he had noticed earlier. “Is that him over there?”

Gina looked at the man, and seeing he was staring at them, she flinched and hunched as if she was trying to disappear behind John’s long Santa beard. Looking down, she nodded imperceptibly.

John took a breath and very slowly put Gina down before getting on his feet. “You stay here,” he said in a low voice.

Then, before anyone could react he had crossed the fake snow area and jumped the step-dad. It wasn’t much of a fight, as the guy had no fighting skills, but he deserved a good beating, and John didn’t hold back his punches. He clearly broke his nose and a couple of his ribs before Fusco and a couple of mall security guards managed to break them up.

John stepped back and raised his hands in surrender. A big muscular guy ripped John’s fake beard, forced him to put his hands being his back and cuffed him.

“What the hell?” Fusco yelled at him. “You don’t attack people like that. What’s going on with you?”

“He’s a child molester, Lionel,” John said angrily, darting a killing look at the step-dad, who was still crouched on the floor, holding a bloody handkerchief on his face. “He’s the guy that should get handcuffed. Flash your badge, arrest him and let me go.”

Fusco made a contrite face. “I’m sorry buddy, but you did assault an unarmed citizen in front of a _lot_ of witnesses. I’m gonna have to take you in.”

John looked around. Indeed, everyone was staring at them. Crying kids had run to their parents, who were darting angry looks at the terrible Santa Claus that had ruined their kids’ fantasy. Among the chaos, Little Gina was standing still, next to Santa’s empty throne. She was staring at John, her eyes filled with admiration.

“Please escort him out,” the guard asked Fusco, pointing at John. “Santa in handcuffs is disturbing business and upsetting the kids.”

“We’re leaving,” John nodded. “Just give me a minute.”

He knelt down and Gina walked to him. “I promise he won’t ever harm you again.”

“That was awesome,” Gina said in a low voice. She stepped closer and gave him a hug. “Thank you, Santa.”

John stood up and winked at Gina before Fusco hauled him out.

As they walked toward the entrance, John pointed at the photographer with a nod. “Since I’m obviously banned from this place, can you keep an eye on the photographer for me? And also, arrest Gina’s step-father?”

Once in the parking lot, and out of sight from the mall crowd, Fusco handed John the handcuffs’ key.

“Anything else, Grinch?”

“Well, since you’re asking you might want to commandeer all those cameras for video footage. It would probably be bad if any footage of that fight ended up online. Captain would probably disapprove.”

Taking back handcuffs and keys, Lionel shook his head and rolled his eyes. “The man in the Santa suit is even more of a handful than the man in a regular suit.”

“Thanks, Lionel, you’re a peach.”

 

 


End file.
